


Misty Nights and Warm Lips

by blublublah



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, they are students who live in 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blublublah/pseuds/blublublah
Summary: Roger had the perfect Valentine's Day Date for his boyfriend all planned out, surprisingly things don't work out as well as the blond hoped for.~Just a pure fluff fic about Roger trying to be romantic for once in his life and nailing it completely ...not.





	Misty Nights and Warm Lips

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY !!!  
> Thank you for clicking on this work, and I hope you have/had a great day full of love and laughter!  
> This is the just a pure fluff fic where Roger discovers how hard it can be to be a romantic!
> 
> As always, I don't know shit about the UK and English is not my mother tongue.  
> This is unbetaed, so pls excuse any mistakes!
> 
> Now please enjoy :)

At 6am straight Rogers’ phone went off.

A shrill, high-pitched jingle boomed through the flat, it’s only purpose to tear all residents from their sleep.

On any other day the device would win the fight after a few minutes, Brian often yielded and leaned over his somehow still sleeping boyfriend to turn the evil thing off.

Today was different though. So instead of ringing for another 5 minutes, torturing everyone with its annoyingly cheerful melody, Roger immediately shot up, silencing it not even seconds after going off.

The man had already been awake for about half an hour but couldn’t bring himself to leave the warmth of the blankets and Brian’s arm around him, keeping him close and secure.

Much rather he would lean back against the bare chest, completely content in the familiar scent of his boyfriend, their fingers loosely intertwined and bodies pressed together.

Roger stayed a little longer in the embrace, his heart almost aching from the love adoration he felt for the man behind him. Slowly he turned, tilting his head up, blue caught hazel. 

“You’re awake early.” Brian’s morning voice still sent shivers down Roger spine. The rough and sleep drunken tone always managed to rile the blond more than he would ever dare to admit. 

“Have some important classes today, and I didn’t finish my work on time so I have to do that now…” He faked an annoyed pout and hoped he sounded rather convincing, but going by Brian’s little smile, the other seemed to buy it for now.

“I hope it wasn’t my fault that you didn’t get any work done last night.” Brian cheekily grinned down at him, hands lazily playing with some strands of blond hair, fingers massaging Rogers scalp. Almost purring, Roger leaned into the touch, smiling at the memories of their night time activities.

“You know, sometimes you have to sacrifice to the greater good, and that’s what we did, right?” 

“Contributing to the greater good? Mhm, I don’t know if that’s what I would call what we did last night,” Brian laughed softly, his eyes sparkling in mischief, as he leaned down to press a delicate kiss on Rogers lips. 

Roger briefly closed his eyes, losing himself in the tender touches, grumbling when Brian pulled away way too soon. He felt his boyfriends chest vibrating with soft laugher and opened his eyes again, gaze falling onto Brian’s face. 

Here in the soft morning light, with barely any sunrays making their way through the window, illumination the room in a sincere orange glow, Roger found himself breathless;

How had he gotten so lucky? 

That was a question Roger had asked himself many, many times. It would pop up during all kinds of occasions, presenting it self to Rogers mind and distracting him from whatever he was up to at the moment.

It was just so…illogical.

Brian was soft and gentle, where Roger was loud and rough; Where Brian got melancholic and quiet, Roger would get restless and frustrated. When Brian wanted to have fun, he would go read a book about the void the earth floated in while Roger would go out to find an adventure in the city, looking for new interesting places and people. Brian was conscientious, driving to keep the world at peace and bettering it by his actions; Roger on the other hand was vivacious, acting on his instinct, barely giving any second thoughts to his actions or words. 

They weren’t opposites per se, they had their similarities, quite a few actually, but still; 

Roger still wondered how they had managed to get their shit together and deal with their feeling and come out on top.

He was always out and about, always working on some beat, hands tapping against any surface that seemed beatable and let his mind run free. It helped him relax and it helped him work through his problems.

Brian was a bit subtler if he was facing some seemingly unsolvable obstacle. His face would scrunch up in thought and he would just sit there and stare at nothing, sometimes scrabbling out nonsense to get his thoughts sorted, to find a solution.

Roger could spend hours thinking about how thoughtful and concentrated Brian looked when he was working on some essay or finessing a songtext, he and Freddie had come up with. It was one of Rogers’ favorite pastimes. 

“You alright there?” Brian blew on Rogers’ nose, the blond blinking a bit dazed. He had been so lost in his thoughts he had completely forgotten where he was.

Or where he was supposed to be; Fuck!

“I gotta go, you and your stupid mouth and eyes and ugh. Now I’m late and it’s all your fault.” He whined, faking a hurt look at Brian’s raised eyebrows and unimpressed smile. “I’m sorry, I’ll work on being less appealing then. Don’t want you to get in trouble because of my irresistible beauty.”

Roger laughed and quickly grabbed some cloths before disappearing into the bathroom to get ready.

He really had a shit ton to do today.

*

The first thing Roger did once he left the flat was take the subway to the little italian bakery down in Camden Town. It served all kinds of pastries, some with fruit other more chocolatey and even some unique once with funky flavors like ginger and turmeric.

Roger had first learned about the secret shop, when Freddie had gotten a cake for Mary’s birthday a few years ago. It had been quite the eye catcher and the taste had been amazing.

So that’s obviously where he had would get one of Brians favorite dessert, Sfogliatella. He was pretty early so he hoped to get it quickly so he could continue with his to do list before his first class actually started. Yes, he had not lied entirely this morning even though he wished he had. His mind was anywhere but the university right now but he knew he wouldn’t miss class just because it was Valentine’s Day. 

It was a bit cold today; Roger pulled his coat tighter around him as he crossed the street to get to the bakery, the fresh scent of baked goods already lingering in the air.

Sadly it seemed like the delicious smell had attracted a rather large crowd, Roger noticed as he stepped into the small shop. A deep frown on his face, Roger queued up, getting more disgruntled by the second.

Where were all these people coming from? Normally no one knew about this place, it was their little secret. He winced as the two children in front of him started to push each other while their mother was barely paying any attention to them, too busy squeaking into her phone.

He tried to step back a bit, wanting to avoid getting run over but there were already people behind him, blocking any possible escape so he was stuck in this way too heated, sweet smelling hell and suddenly he didn’t find it inviting anymore.

No, Roger reminded himself; don’t let your mood run sour because of a small inconvenience. Just stay in line and wait till your turn, get the dessert and then hurry back to Dom’s place to hide the surprise there.

Maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea to go to Dominique’s after this, but he felt like he could use the distraction a bit. Dominique was actually of the few people who knew how to deal with Rogers’ shit, so he figured if his nerves really got the best of he would just go to her place instead of home where Freddie would most likely wait, to drive him insane with his questions and remarks.

He loved Freddie but sometimes he was a bit too much and right now where Roger was already stressed out, he didn’t need this kind of energy around him.

He would much rather have Johns quiet presence around him, sadly the youngest band member was stuck at university, having volunteered to settle in the new students that would start next semester. 

But he also promised to keep Brian busy after their classes so Roger could finish up the van and get everything ready before picking his boyfriend up. 

Maybe he should get John a Muffin or something as a little ‘Thank You’. 

It took another 15 minutes before it finally was Roger turn to utter his order; the lady barely spared a glace towards the blond, too busy assorting the little cakes. That was until she heard what exactly the man wanted before looking up, brows furrowed and a small sad smile on her lips. 

“I’m sorry, dear. We just sold the last patch. We still have some profiteroles, they’re a big hit and we actually have a discount if you buy five.” She gestured to the little cream puffs.

Rogers’ shoulders deflated and he let out a silent sigh. Shaking his head, he thanked the lady and left the bakery rather disappointed and a bit remorseful. How they were even sold on these at 7.30 in the morning?

Did the people of London suddenly decide they actually had a taste and now liked homemade Italian pastries?

As Roger went back to the station, mood a bit more dampened now, he thought back to his and Brian’s vacation in Florence just last summer. They had stayed in a cozy little apartment, their first real vacation since getting together. Their host had been this old, Italian lady who always brought some homemade food over because the two barely had money to pay for the trip, not accounting that also had to buy things there. 

The sweet memory lifted his mood a bit, which was not really that surprising since thinking of Brian was always an easy option to get Roger to lighten up.

As he entered the station, he went over his options. He could just buy something different but then he would risk Brian not liking it since his boyfriend actually wasn’t that fond of sweet things and Roger would not buy him a salad for Valentine’s Day. 

 

Maybe he should do something himself. He could ask Dom to help him, she was a girl so she probably knew how to bake something, wouldn’t she?

He nodded, yeah, that was a good plan. But he would keep quiet on why he was asking her to help him, Roger had the feeling, the feisty woman wouldn’t appreciate his train of thoughts very much. 

Sending her a short message if she had a few hours to spare later, he decided to go to his classes and get the ingredients later. No reason to bring all that stuff to university with him.

After getting a conformation from Dominique, he spent most of his classes, searching the net for easy and quick recipes for something mild and still spectacular. Soon he decided to lower his standards and just looked for something easy and quick. Brian would appreciate the effort more than the final product anyways.

The rest of the day went by rather slowly. A few messages from a very bored Freddie, asking him to bring something from the grocery store and a quick update from John on how he planned to keep Brian distracted long enough for Roger to finish everything. Shit, he forgot the Muffin!

When class was finally over, Roger crammed his notes and books rather violently into his bag and quickly excited the lecture hall. As he hurried down the corridor, dodging through the crowd of students, he mentally put a shopping list together.

Since he didn’t know what Dom already had at her home and would be needed, Roger just threw everything into the cart, not really paying much attention to the prices or sizes. He was just going to bake a cake; how expensive could that be?

Apparently, pretty expensive as it turned out once Roger had all the items checked out and the cashier repeated the amount in a rather pissed voice. Damn, this was going to hurt for the next few days, considering he already spent some money on the actual gift. 

Well, it’s was in the name of love. 

Roger apologized and handed over the cash, swallowing his complains and just packing everything up and leaving the store before he could rethink his actions and try to return the patch of strawberries.

They were for Brian, so it didn’t matter how much they cost, he reminded himself as he went yet again to the station, this time heading for his friend’s apartment.

As he passed the shops, he couldn’t help and stop to look at all the items and gifts specially made for this day. Teddy bears holding little hearts that read ‘I love you’, heart shaped pillow and lollipops, pralines and cakes in all every shade of red, decorated with roses and even more hearts. The whole city seemed to glow in love, sweets and overpriced gifts. 

Brian and Roger had never been the one for romantic presents or heartfelt moments. Sure they had them too, but both of them were rather uninterested in that part of relationships.

Other than John and Freddie, who both seemed to be hopeless romantics when it came to their spouses. John really worshiped his girlfriend, Veronica, and Freddie was head over heels for his new boyfriend, Jim. 

Freddie wasn’t a prude, no, he was far from that, but he still would blush and giggle embarrassed when Jim would tell him how beautiful he was out of nowhere with the most serious voice, Roger had ever heard someone using while complementing their lover. 

His friend would also come up with the most ridiculous presents for Jim, declaring that the gift always had to resemble his love and his own persona, so it had to be this big and bright and flamboyant. 

Roger and Brian had just shared a look as Freddie went on about, how important the hidden meaning in a gift was and how it had to be perfect even if it was just for the seconds month anniversary, who the fuck even celebrated that?

John on the other hand was a bit more civil with his presents and love for Veronica. He would get her the most thought-out things, remembering everything she ever said in case it ever was relevant for another occasion. Like once, where the girl had told Mary she hated how slippery her high heels were when they were out of the box and John had really gifted her a metal brush to scratch up the surface of her heels. Who does that? 

Still, it was quite amusing to see how flustered John could get over a sly remark if he or Ronnie showed up a bit ruffled after a long bathroom break. It was adoring to see how Freddie’s face seemed to brighten every time Jim so much as entered the room or looked at Freddie.

Gosh, they were disgusting, Roger thought, laughing silently.

No, Brian and he were a lot subtler with each other. Not because they were ashamed of what they had or felt uncomfortable - one or two drunken nights and a few messy lap dances had already proved that this was not the case - they just liked to be themselves around each other and overpriced gifts and utterly too sweet chocolate was neither Brian or Roger.

They enjoyed each other’s company, Brian needing Rogers’ constant vibration to stay in the here and now while Roger relished in his boyfriend’s calm presence, finding a moment of quietness every now and then.

That didn’t mean that Roger didn’t love to climb onto Brian’s lap after a particularly good show and spend the night bodies pressed together, hands entangled in brown curls while his mouth rediscovered the familiar skin under him.

Okay, not thinking about that while sitting in a public transportation vehicle.

Once his stop arrived, he got out of the stuffy tube and headed for the stairs, making his way to Dominique’s flat.

Roger sent a worrying glance towards the sky, grey clouds still hanging over London, not giving any chance to see the sky beyond them.

Hopefully it would clear out in a few hours.

Dom sent him an unimpressed look as she opened the door and let him in. 

“So, you just remembered what day it is and wanted to fix something up?” she sent him a knowing smile, eyebrows raised.

“No, I actually have a gift but I wanted to get him something else too. Figured a cake would fit the theme.” He replied, laying out all the condiments he bought.

“Okay then, let’s see, what do you want to make? Also, what did you get him? Is it another guitar plectrum?” she asked teasingly, sorting through the stuff on the counter.

Roger felt his cheeks getting hot, “No, I didn’t! I got him something very special this time! This one is going to blow his mind!”

“No need to get graphical” Dom waved her hand and laughed at Rogers fuming expression.

“That’s not what I meant!” He spluttered. Though, the idea of blowing Brian later tonight was not that farfetched, he had to admit.

“Well, we’ll see how the night ends. The point is, I finally got Brian something he won’t expect!” And Roger really was proud of his gift this year. Normally it would always be Brian with the smart presents like a scarf on St. Nicolas Day right before Winter started or a new pair of sunglasses for his birthday; never had he gotten anything useless from Brian.

Well, his own present wasn’t really that useful for Brian, not like the plectrums or heating pad - Brian gets the coldest feet in the whole world during winter – but it was more a Freddie kind of gift. With a deeper meaning, an actual well thought-out present. 

“And I’m not telling you. Brian can tell you after tonight if he wants to.”

“Yes, because I get to see your boyfriend oh so often, thanks Roger, really glad to know how much you appreciate having me around.” 

“Oh, sod off, Dom. You find Brian boring and when I invite you to my parties, you come up with the most ridiculous excuses one could think of!”

“Hey, I swear my sister’s hamster was really sick! Butter could have died that day and how could his godmother not stay by his side in such a dire time.” 

Roger snorted as Dominique barely managed to keep a straight face before bursting out laughing.

The baking went as well as one could have expected. Both covered in flour, dough sticking in their hair, cream hanging on their cheeks where they had slapped each other in the face.

But at 5pm the cake was in the oven and Roger was confident it would turn out alright. Or at least edible;

As they cleaned up the kitchen and themselves, Dom started to cut up the strawberries while Roger went to check his phone for any new messages.

After another 30 minutes the cake was done and taken out of the oven. It actually smelled surprisingly good and maybe this would really turn out fine, Roger thought.

Cutting up the cake, placing some of the cream on top with a bunch of strawberries before putting it back together, again coating it with some more cream and more fruit until they both were satisfied.

Dom helped him pack it up, so it would be secured on the ride home and wished him a successful night as she pushed Roger out of her flat, already complaining about the remaining mess she had to clean now.

Back at his own flat, Roger quietly closed the door behind him, just in case Brian was miraculously home already but instead of his curly headed boyfriend a rather annoyed looking singer emerged from the kitchen.

“What in the world took you so long? You are some kind of best friend, leaving me here all alone all day. Oh, what’d you got there?” Freddie’s mood went from ‘theatrical drama queen’ to ‘curiosity killed the cat’ in the span of two seconds.

His friend immediately reached for the plastic container Dom had lent him, taking it from Roger to go back to the kitchen. 

“Wait, Fred, that’s not for you and if you’re so lonely, why don’t you call Jim?” Roger quickly hurried after his friend.

“Who’s it for then? Also, what did you bring me?” Ignoring his last question, Fred took out a knife, presumably to cut himself a slice as Roger scrambled in front of the cake.

“No! Put that away, I already told you, it’s not for you! What’s wrong with you?” Roger winced at his own harsh tone, knowing Freddie had probably just been joking.

“Nothing’s wrong with me. I’m quite known for my love of pastries, you on the other hand are not really a proclaimed chef or confectioner.” He sounded pissed and Roger felt his cheerful mood slip away like ice melting in the sun.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s for Brian. I have something planned for tonight, that’s why left so early this morning.” He explained himself, already knowing Freddie would probably be hurt that Roger hadn’t told him earlier about his plans. 

“I see. And you made this? All alone?” Freddie stepped around the blond, clearly not happy with being left in the dark, one finger snitching up to break a tiny piece from the cake.

“Hey, stop that! It took long enough! And no, I had some help; I was at Dom’s place.” 

Freddie looked him up, eyes glinting unimpressed as he licked the cake off his finger, his face scrunching up in distaste.

“Okay I believe you. There is no way, someone else would be able to fuck up a perfectly looking cake to that decent.”, smacking his lips, as if to emphasize the sentiment even further. 

“Why? What’s wrong with it? We stuck mostly to the recipe, only messing up a little bit here and there.” Roger also got a tiny piece of cake into his mouth, coughing harshly.

“You see, dear, when it comes to baking, you don’t alter the recipe if you have no fucking clue about baking or cooking. Did you even use any fat in this? It’s drier then Johns humor and why is it so salty?”

“Well, Dom knocked over the milk carton and we figured the cream and berries would be sweet enough, also Brian doesn’t really like sweet things, so we just didn’t use that much sugar.” Roger admitted, rubbing one hand on his neck, eyeing the cake cautiously. 

“Serves you right, why didn’t you ask me? I could have helped you bake it, I mean what do we even have an oven for, if we never use it?”

“Freddie you know less about cooking than me, I doubt you would have been a bigger help.” 

“Well at least I know not to mess with recipes!”

“Okay, yes I get it now! That doesn’t help me at all right now. Fuck, John’s not gonna be able to hold Brian off that much longer, no way I can get anything else done in such little time.” Roger let out a frustrated sigh and suppressed the need to kick the counter, feeling his anxiety rise back up. This wasn’t supposed to happen!

Freddie clicked his tongue, crossing his arms before his chest, staring at Roger with an unidentified expression. 

“So, John also knows about your little date tonight? Even helping you out by keeping Brian away? Interesting.”

God, Freddie wasn’t serious, was he? Roger groaned and now the counter really would help him cool off a bit, or maybe just the chair?

“Fred, it was only because they went to university together anyways and I promise I’d have asked you for help if it was something…from your repertoire, I swear. Please Fred, I can’t do this right now. I need to get everything ready before Brian comes home” He sounded desperate but, in this moment, he really was. He couldn’t put up with his friends’ antics right now, he had shit to do!

“Oh, oh okay then, I’ll leave you be with your horrible cake and your pathetic time management skills.” With that the older man turned around, stomping out of the room and slamming the door shut rather violently. 

Roger didn’t miss the hurt look on Freddie’s face.

Fuck. Fuck this day, honestly. Fuck this cake and fuck Rogers incompetence to get anything right. Fuck this holiday and fuck Freddie for being such a drama queen sometimes. Just fuck it all.

Roger took a deep breath, eyeing the chairs warningly before letting the air back out through his nose. Stay calm Taylor, this day isn’t over yet.

He wasn’t sure if this was something good or bad but he couldn’t worry about that now.

Putting the cake back into the container, he would most definitely not serve this thing to Brian, and storing it in the fridge, he went to his room to get all the pillows and blankets he could find. 

Once he had everything clustered together in a small heap on his bedroom floor, he gathered as much as possible up in his arms before carefully walking to the front door, opening it even more carefully and walking down to the street where his van was waiting for him.

He put the cushions, blankets, his radio and his gift in the back before going up again and getting some wine he had picked up last week, it actually had been one of Freddie’s recommendations, so his friend had unknowingly contributed to this date after all. 

Glancing at the closed door leading to Fred’s and John’s bedroom, Roger halted. Maybe he should apologize and just tell Freddie what this was about. He almost reached out to knock on the wood when his phone vibrated in his back pocket.

He quickly put the wine aside to check his messages, cursing when he saw that John had informed him that they would be home soon.

Forgetting about Freddie and the apology for now, Roger hurried downstairs to put away the wine and grab some sandwiches from a corner store. Not the most romantic dinner but he couldn’t help it right now. 

Originally Roger had planned to take Brian out to a fancy new restaurant, but they had been booked out for months and so he came up with his new gift, in the end Roger was sure Brian would appreciate this one much more than some expensive dinner that wouldn’t even fill them up.

He also got some scones for Freddie and a muffin for John.

Finally done with everything, Roger packed the treats for his friends on the counter, writing a quick note, thanking them.

After that he went back downstairs to wait for the remaining roommates to arrive. 

It didn’t take long; he was just rearranging the pillows in the back of his van when he heard Brian’s shout.

Turning around, an exhausted but content smile on his lips, he waved them, mentioning to Brian to come to him.

John shot him a knowingly smile and quickly wished them a fun night before stepping into the apartment complex. 

“John, wait, where are you going? I thought you need help at your physical sciences project?”

“Brian, babe, when was the last time John needed help with anything mathematical?” Roger snickered at the dumbfounded expressions on his boyfriend’s face.

“But then, why would he say…also, what is all this? Are you finally leaving me for your car?”

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way. It’s just, I can’t live this lie anymore. We both know this isn’t going to work out. I’m sorry, Brian” He looked up, strands of blond hair falling around his face, knowing full well what effect his big, droopy eyes would have.

“Oh, get over here you idiot. As if I would let you ever let you go again.” Brian laughed softly, his hair bouncing slightly as he pulled Roger to his chest to capture his lips in a long and desperate kiss.

“Missed you today. It’s always such a long day when you have to leave so early.” Brian mumbled into the blond hair.

Roger closed his eyes for moment, letting himself be held, knowing that Brian would keep to his promise and really never let him go, if Roger didn't move. Just getting lost in the familiar scent and warmth, reminding him of this morning. 

“I really love you” his own words were muffled by the fabric of Brian’s shirt and he also kind of whispered them but he still could feel the arms around him tighten a bit, a soft kiss pressed on top of his head, telling him Brian had heard them anyways. 

“So, what were you really doing out here? It’s getting rather dark and cold.” 

“Um actually, I kind of have something planned. I mean, only if you’re up for it, you were at class the whole day, so if you’re too knackered, I’d understand of course. But if you still have some energy left, I’d like to show you something.” 

His rambling was put to a stop by another short peck on his lips, Brian brushing through his hair, nodding encouragingly.

“Of course, I still have energy to spend time with you. You were the one getting up at 6am and spent just as much time out and about, guessing by those tired looking eyes. Are you still up for your own plans?” Brian sounded slightly worried but he knew Roger would tell him if he didn’t feel alright, so he just opted for massaging shoulders his boyfriend who still seemed too tired to let go of him.

“I’m fine. Today just sucked, but now you’re here and that’s all that matters.” 

They stayed like this for another moment, wrapped up in each other’s arms, relishing in the shared warmth, forgetting the rest of the world for the moment.

But like Brian had already mentioned, it did get rather cold, so the older man slowly broke the embrace, bringing some space between but still holding onto Rogers arms.

“Alright, come on, what’s the plan?” 

Roger nodded a bit dazed, still caught up in Brians calming presence as he reluctantly stepped back and turned, closing the car door and rounding the van to get to the driver seat but stopping before getting in.

“You coming or what?” He nodded to the other side of the car.

Brian looked at him, confused as to why he would need to get in the car until finally catching onto Rogers gestures. This mysterious thing was not here, or in there flat for that matter, no, they would have to drive to it. Interesting.

Brian quickly hurried into the passenger seat, an excited smile on his lips. 

It took them some time to get out of London, the traffic was still slow, a lot of other people coming home from work or leaving the city to travel to their families in the suburbs. 

The radio was playing softly, Roger trying to distract Brian from their destination by asking him about his studies but actually tuning out after his boyfriends started rambling about some project, he planned to finish during their break which would start in a few weeks.

Focusing on the road and trying to remember which was the correct way to the deserted national park, which was a few hours away. Brian didn’t seem to notice any of this and just kept on going about the correlation between the solar cycle and the world’s climate and how we really needed to pay more attention to it.

Whatever you say, Roger thought as they finally made it out of the stuffed city and turned onto the M4. Relaxing a little, they only had to follow that road for about 2 hours now, Roger turned his attention back to his babbling boyfriend.

“Oh, where are we going? I didn’t exactly expect this ‘thing’ to be so far out.” A sly smile formed on Brian’s lips, quirking a curious eyebrow, he eyed his boyfriend, “Just where are you taking, Mr. Taylor?” 

Roger mirrored his expression, just as smug he pursed his lips, “don’t you worry about that, Mr. May. I promise you will enjoy yourself once we arrive.” 

Brian laughed and shook his head, curls bouncing delighted. “You always manage to surprise me again and again.” Letting his hand drop to hover over Rogers on the manual stick, he gently stroked him, eyes turning back to the fields they were passing.

They drove in silence after that, Brian sometimes pointing out if there were horses or cows while Roger dropped some witty remarks about the other drivers and how there must have been an national charity event giving out licenses to complete braindeads, earning him an slap on the arm from Brian.

“Don’t say such things, god Roger, sometimes I really wonder, how on the earth you got the idea to become a doctor. Imagine that, Dr. Roger Taylor…”, Brian stopped, actually pondering on that thought. “You know what, that actually doesn’t sound too bad.” 

Roger laughed, “Fuck you too.” 

As they drove farther out, just coming through the North Wessex Downs, both of them lost in their thoughts, they all but jumped at the sudden rain hitting the windshield.

Oh, please no, Roger thought, frowning at the dark sky, heavy with gloomy clouds, vision worsening slightly from the rain.

Brian seemed to notice his boyfriend’s sudden tense shoulders and squeezed Rogers’ hand encouragingly, “I haven’t heard anything about rain today, so I’m sure it’s just a light shower.” 

Roger just nodded silently, mood a bit fouled by the unexpected weather change.

But was he really surprised? They lived in the UK after all, cloudy weather and rain wasn’t something unheard of, really. Still, he had kept an eye on the weather report and they hadn’t said anything about a storm brewing over the countryside.

Maybe once they got closer to the coast the weather would clear again, Roger hoped, worrying his lip unconsciously.

“Stop that!” Roger flinched at Brians sudden playful slap. “How about I tell you about this new song I’ve been thinking about?” 

This seemed to bring back the spirits of the blond man, as he quickly straightened back up, immediately brightening up again. Pleased with the reaction he received, Brian smiled, turning the radio off and started humming a soft tune.

They spent the rest of the ride bouncing off ideas and trying out different rhythms, the weather not worsening anymore, the rain staying rather light.

The night had set around them; they had left Bristol behind them about an hour ago and had been driving through the less populated countryside of southern England.

Brian had no idea where they were going. 

At some point they passed a sign reading ‘Exmoor National Park’ and Brian only got more confused, wondering where exactly this ‘thing’ was and what Roger had planned.

Still keeping his mouth shut, he just gazed at the trees they passed.

After another 20 minutes Roger finally pulled over at clearing, it was wide and open, the next trees a few hundred feet away, you could see some dark spots on the ground where some idiots had tried making a fire some time ago, stones and logs still laying on the burned grass.

Roger excited the car first, quickly rounding it, opening the back, smothering out the cushions and blankets that had been thrown around during the drive. 

Brian slowly also got out of the car, stretching his legs, his back stiff from the long ride on the uncomfortable seats. He yawned loudly before catching up to this already waiting boyfriend.

“So, you took me all the way here to show me what exactly? Don’t get me wrong, Rog, I love long road trips with you and your shitty van but we have classes tomorrow so, what’s the deal?” He tightened his jacket around his body, the cold wind pulling at his clothes; he was already missing the warmth of the car.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Roger asked, taking out a torque wrench he always kept in the back for emergencies. Looking the tool up and down, weighing it in his right hand before swinging it a few times, blue sharp eyes looked up “I’m going to kill you now.” 

Brian snorted before taking the metal out of Rogers’ hands and put it back into the van, coming up behind Roger to hug him from behind, resting his head on the smaller man’s shoulder.

“Why did you really drag me out here?” His voice was soft but you still could pick up a tiny sense of fatigue. 

The wind whistled above them, the forest singing its own melancholic lullaby, clouds still hanging over the sky; at least the rain had subsided. 

He could feel Roger frowning underneath him. His boyfriend seemed unhappy; his shoulders tense, leaning back heavily into Brian’s chest, as he titled his head towards the sky.

“You can’t see it” The pure disappointed in the younger mans voice made Brian’s heart ache. He didn’t know what exactly was wrong but slowly he got an idea just what they were supposed to do out here.

“You mean the sky?” He asked quietly, pressing soft kisses into the blond hair.

“They said you would be able to see them tonight!” Roger turned in his arms, pushing him back slightly until his legs hit the van. He pulled them down, sitting next to Brian on the fluffy pillows, sighing loudly, his shoulders deflating. 

They sat there for a few minutes, only the low rustling of the wind and the sounds of the forest keeping them company. Brian watched Roger pick at the scraped skin on his knuckles, watched him stare a hole in the ground, watched him and could practically feel the other getting lost in his own head.

“Hey, love, Roger, come on, surely you didn’t just drive me out here to look at the sky. There’s the same sky in London actually, so what’s this all about?” He asked as he pulled the blanket up from behind them, wrapping them both up, his fingers already stiff from the coldness.

Taking Rogers’ fingers into his own, pulling the other man close to combine their body heat, he pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s temple. 

Roger looked up at the warm touch, the encouraging look in Brian’s gentle eyes stopping his anxiety from taking over. He nodded, moving around until he found the food and wine, smiling a bit as he showed them both to Brian.

“Surprise! This is actually a Valentine’s Day Date.” He sounded a bit ridiculous considering the situation and their surroundings, but Brian’s eyes still lit up at his words.

“So, there really was a purpose to all that? You actually planned this then? What’s this? Wow, Roger you didn’t have to go all out, Cheese-Sandwiches, don’t spoil me so much.” He teased playfully, giggling at Rogers’ pout before cupping his face and kissing him delicately. 

Roger kissed back just as eager, dropping the food in his lap to bring up one hand to Brian’s hair, keeping him close.

When they broke apart, Brian brought their foreheads together, keeping his eyes on Roger.

“Thank you. I know it’s probably not how you planned it but I love it.” Another soft peck.

“The fact that you, Roger Taylor, actually went out and looked up this place, making an effort to keep everything a secret, no idea how you managed that, it means a lot to me.” 

This time Roger leaned up, stealing a kiss from Brian’s hot lips. “Shut it, the night isn’t over yet.”

Then they turned their attention back to the food, Roger handed Brian one of the sandwiches before working on the cork of the wine. Once the loud ‘plop’ sounded through the night, he pulled up two glasses and poured them both a drink, before handing the glass to Brian as well.

“But you’re right; I did plan this night completely differently. There was supposed to be Sfogliatellas and when that didn’t work out, I actually went over to Dom’s and we baked a cake with berries and all but Dom’s fucked it up and god, when I came home Freddie was in such a foul mood, he even insulted my cake right in front of me, can you believe the audacity?”

Roger shook his head, no need to get sidetracked now.

“Anyways, yes, this was planned a bit differently, but after all this time I finally wanted to prove to you, that I can do romantic shit.” He gestured around them, “don’t tell me, you’ve ever seen anything cornier than this?” 

Brian followed his gaze, not that he was able to see much out here in the pitch-black night, mist already gathering on top of the grass, but once he resettled his gaze back on Roger he smiled, agreeing with Roger. This was pretty darn romantic for them. Sitting in the cold, munching old sandwiches and just gazing into the darkness, Nicholas Sparks could never. 

Though the wine was pretty good.

“I love it. I already told you that, but really Roger, thank you. A very special Roger Taylor Valentine’s Day. Bet John and Freddie are mad jealous now.” He winked at the blond, cuddling up to him, his hand stroking the others back lightly.

“This taste like shit.”

“Shush, you should have brought your cake then.”

“It’s not that bad actually, maybe could use some salt.”

“The wine’s pretty good, where did you get that from?” 

“Was a recommendation from Fred. You can thank him once we get back.”

Brian should have figured that much; Roger wasn’t that keen on wine, more the beer guy while John was their little liqueur specialist. Brian was also on Rogers side, beer was simple and didn’t to much harm, also it was rather cheap in comparison to some of the wine’s Freddie had brought home.

“He was so pissed at me, like what’s his deal? Usually he loves Valentine’s Days.” Roger wondered out loudly, sipping on his glass, lost in thoughts again.

“No, he loves showering Jim in his loves and this day just gives him an excuse to overdo it. And you know why he’s been moody the past few days, don’t think too much about it.” 

“What why? What do you mean, I should know why he’s moody? As far as I know he’s gonna take Jim out to one of the fancy restaurants and after that, have some kinky as fuck sex.”

Brian nudged him rather hard, cheeks heating up at hearing his boyfriend talk so lewd. 

“Do you sometimes think before talking? Maybe you should try that next time.” He scolded before continuing, “Jim has to work tonight, so there won’t be a fancy dinner or any pastime actions as far as I know. Freddie told us about it last Sunday, don’t you remember?” 

Roger cursed under his breath, fuck, Brian was right. His best friend had been devasted when Jim told him he wouldn’t be able to spent the day or night with him. God, Roger had been so caught up in the planning for his date, he had completely forgotten about Freddie. 

“Fuck, I really forgot. Man, I’m such an idiot sometimes.” He mumbled into his wine, nestling his head in Brian’s neck.

“Self-awareness is the way to improve oneself” Brian contributed helpfully, this time it was him earning a light jap in the rips. 

“You’re dumb” Roger retorted lamely.

Brian smiled, “and yet, you still love me.”

Roger pressed feather light, warm kisses on the sensitive spot on his neck, the skin tingling where the lips moved. “Damn right, I do.”

Soon light kisses turned into rather eager ones, hands quickly finding their way to Brian’s chest, feeling it up and down while Brian returned the favor by pulling Rogers’ hips into his lap, hands wandering up his back to settling in the mob of blond hair, keeping him on him at all times.

They fell back clumsily, Brian’s glass getting knocked down, rolling under the car; they didn’t mind it though, Roger straddling his boyfriend taking in the sight, it was hard to see much in the darkness, but Roger knew his boyfriend’s body like his own. He didn’t need any help to find its sweet spots;

While the two of them got lost in their own world, the glum lullaby of the mother nature now accompanied by low moans and groans, sweet sounds of love mixing into the night, the mist settled around their car, translucent shavings of fog passing over the clearing, clouds wandering over the dark sky, the fresh smell of rain and new beginnings settling over the forest.

The wind calmed down, the moon came out, illuminating the clearing in a soft glow, grass glistering. 

Time passed and the stars slowly became visible, appearing on the firmament. Soon thousand of lights covered the sky, sparkling against the dark black, enhancing the night in their own way.

Roger drew random patterns on Brians hand, his head resting on the still heaving chest. He felt the weight of Brian’s other arm around his waist, keeping him in place as they both came down from their high. 

The air in the van wasn’t stuffed or filled with the musky smell of sex, no, the air was fresh and cold. Deep breaths sounded, drowning out the rustling of the trees. Brian hummed happily as he stroked Rogers’ hair. 

“I actually got you a gift.” Roger voice was hoarse, still rough from their past actions. Brian stilled his hand, lifting his head a little to stare down at the man on his chest.

“My gift is still at the flat”, he exclaimed, sounding rather shocked. How could he have forgotten about that? It had completely escaped his mind! Also, why did Roger get him something if he already did all this? Normally the younger one wasn’t really keen on presents and all that stuff. 

“You can give it to me tomorrow, but I need to give you mine today.” Roger sat up, the blanket slipping off his shoulders, pooling in his lap only covering the bare minimum. Brian shivered at the sudden cold. 

Roger apparently didn’t seem to mind the freshness one bit, moving around to find his bag, rummaging through it until he found whatever he looked for.

Turning back around to Brian, leaving the older man breathless for a second.

A bright smile on his raw bitten lips, blush still ever present on his cheeks even reaching down to his neck and shoulders, where dark marks already bloomed, messy strands framing the beaming face. 

His eyes fixed on Rogers appearance Brian swallowed drily. God, he had no idea how he gotten so damn lucky.

“Come, look, I wanna show it to you now.”

As if he could say no to that smile, Brian slowly sat up, groaning at his aching back. Tomorrow would be hell but as he caught Rogers sparkling eyes, he found himself not really caring at all. 

“Of course, what is it?” 

Brian wrapped the blanket around himself before climbing up to the front where Roger sat, quickly engulfing the blond under the warm fabric, not wanting him to catch a cold. His boyfriend immediately snuggled up to him, nudging him to the edge of the van, nodding his head towards the sky above them.

Peaking out under the car roof, Brian’s eyes widened in surprise at the sheer number of stars that were visible tonight. Of course, he had seen the night sky and its pretty residents hundreds of times, still seeing those in person on this special occasion blew his mind, leaving him speechless.

“For a moment, I worried they wouldn’t show tonight, but it seems like all the clouds have moved on”, Roger practically vibrated with poorly contained excitement next to him. Brian had to smile at his boyfriends never dying energy. 

“Didn’t know you were such a star enthusiast”, Brian pulled another blanket from the back, wrapping them up even more, clumsily trying to get Roger to help him as the blond seemed completely starstruck by the sight over their heads.

“You see that one star over there? The one next to that bright one?” 

Brian stopped his fumbling to look at Roger, an unimpressed look on his face. 

“You think you can be a bit more specific? I’m not sure which of these millions lights you mean!” He snorted as he finally managed to get packed up, one hand coming up to guide Rogers head back to his neck, the warm breath of the blond tickling his naked chest. 

“This one, look over there, the lady showed it to me on her computer, it must be that one.” Roger pointed to one of really bright patch of stars, Brian was at an utter loss. What was the blond going on about?

“What lady and Roger I’ve studied celestial bodies for years and even I have trouble finding specific stars from time to time especially if there are that many. I don’t want to hurt your feelings, but I’m not sure, you really know what you’re going on about.”

It was true. Brian had taken a ton of fieldtrips with his professors to watch the night sky, he had gone to many observatory’s and read dozens of books about the bright object floating around in space, he was pretty sure he had a better understanding of there plasma balls than his boyfriend who studied the human body from 8 to 5. 

Still, it had been a while since he had time to get away from London and its blinding lights; it really was an extraordinary sight tonight. 

“No look, you see the one that’s a bit to the left, it’s not that bright tonight, look right over the ones that look like a bunny!” 

That was actually a helpful description, Brian following Rogers finger and yes, oh wow, Roger was right, there was one not so bright star there.

“Okay, I see it, what about it?”

Roger looked away from the stars, instead turning to face Brian, his face somehow even more beaming, competing with the lights enlightening the night. Brian couldn’t help himself and returned the excited smile.

“It’s ours.” 

Brains smile froze. Wait what? Dumbfounded he tilted his head in confusion, “It’s what?”

“It’s ours.” Roger simply repeated, clearly not catching on Brains irritation. Instead he dug out the little pamphlet he pulled from his bag a few minutes ago, pushing it into Brian’s hands.

“Look, here it says” he pointed to a short text, Brian had to lean out of the car, needing more light to actually make out the words, but there it was. Black on white, or rather blue, a certificate that they were the rightful owner of this star. Some more information about it scribbled underneath it, even signed and with a wax stamp.

Oh no, Brian’s smile dropped, he looked up at Rogers awaiting eyes, his heart aching at the thought of clearing this whole thing up. He didn’t want to ruin their night, but how could he just leave his boyfriend in the dark?

“Roger, sweetheart, I’m sorry but I mean, I appreciate the effort and all but babe, I’m sorry but I think you got scammed.” He almost didn’t dare to keep up the eye contact, too afraid of Rogers’ happiness vanishing. 

But to his surprise, Roger only frowned for a second before laughing loudly. He brought his arms around Brian’s waist, hugging him tightly, snickering into his neck. 

“God, Brian, how dumb do you think I am? I know these certificates don’t mean shit, I was completely aware of the unnecessary of this but you see…” Roger grew quiet for moment, his soft laugh still vibration through them both. 

Brian was relieved Roger hadn’t fall for some companies’ scam, or well at least he was aware of it? Did that make any better? Losing money for some fake paper claiming you own a bloody star? Brian sighed but waited for Roger to finish.

“You see, of course you’re still studying now, but once the band hits off and we travel around the world, producing one hit album after the other, living like actual rockstars, I’m afraid you may won’t get to keep up your studies. Like, we will be so busy and caught up with being fulltime musicians, you won’t be able to pursue your dream of becoming an astrophysicist. And I know you love what’s up there, you want to explore it, want to help finding out what’s waiting out there for us. So, while I know it has no real meaning or legal possessiveness, I liked the thought of you still having your very own star that you can look up to, so you don’t forget about your other dream.” 

Rogers’ excitement had died down slightly, his voice barely above a whisper, fingers drawing circles into Brian’s hips as he waited for a response.

Nothing came. The silence stretched out.

“If you hate it that much, we can go and return it tomorrow.” He added, fingers stopping, pressing face even closer into the warm skin.

Instead of answering, Brian gently cupped one hand under Rogers chin, tilting his head up, blue meeting hazel, the world around them stopping for a moment.

Then he leaned down, warm lips placing softly on the rosy lips of the blond, Brian tried to put every single drop of love and affection, trust and thankfulness into the delicate kiss. Roger kissed back slowly, hands coming up on his neck, pulling him down, body’s pressing together again.

Brian stopped his eager lover before they proceeded to round two, breaking the kiss, earning him a low whine from Roger.

“Fuck, Roger, I don’t know what to say…That is actually a really sweet gift and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to top that, fuck, who knew you were such a romantic after all?” He was still breathless from their kiss, his voice coming out a bit choked and if his eyes were a bit wet, he would be quick to blame it on the coldness and faint breeze. 

Brian sniffled before laughing wetly, “Thank you so much.” 

Roger gently brushed some curls out of his face, as a content smile laid on his lips, eyes sparkling in the faint moon light, he turned to look up to the star again.

To their star, Brian thought a goofy smile on his lips, as he pulled Roger close again, following his gaze to the bright star cluster above them, finding theirs within seconds now. 

Their star would watch over them and if they ever lost direction, they both knew where to find each again.

Fuck, this was the best Valentine’s Day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Can somebody please take me out to a dark sky stargazing date?? Anyone?? 
> 
> As always I'd love to read your thoughts on this piece and you can always hit me up on my [tumblr](http://mrdisrespecthood.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  
> 
> Also please note that another Valentine's Day fic will be coming out soon, maybe on Saturday bc I sadly couldn't finish it one time...
> 
> Thank you again for reading and until next time
> 
> xx


End file.
